Troubled Princess
by blackmoon124
Summary: Hinata is the daughter of an evil tyrant and she is going to be the next ruler that promises change. However, Hiashi has other thoughts for her to stop her from being the heir so he can put his favorite to the throne.


I'm having writer's block for Living Together so I might as well do some other stories.

**Summary:**Hinata is the daughter of an evil tyrant and she is going to be the next ruler that promises change. However, Hiashi has other thoughts for her to stop her from being the heir so he can put his favorite to the throne.

* * *

"Damn it, Hinata, you're so weak" Hiashi told his bloodied and bruised daughter. She had just finished a sparring match with Kisame Hoshigaki, one of the Akatsuki which was her father's personal bodyguars.

Hiashi needs a personal bodyguard becasue he's an evil tyrant over an otherwise peaceful village. His bodygurads are very powerful, but they're not there to protect the village, that's the villager's job. The village force was headed by a middle class family called the Uchihas.

Unknown to Hiashi, his daughter has been spending a lot of time with the eldest son of the Uchihas, Itachi and have been secretly going out. (Mind you, nothing dirty......yet) Hinata was loved by the village because she is a kind person and they know that once she ascends the throne, everything will change for the better.

Hiashi knew that his daughter was a gentle creature, and he wanted desperately for one of the other Hyugas, Kagai, to succeed to the throne. But, unfortunately for Hiashi, he can't go against tradition.

* * *

After the "spar" if that's what you call it, more like being physically assaulted or whatever, Hinata walked through the village. She was a pitiful sight, she was bruised all over, and her usually white skin was stained with dirt and sweat. The villagers pitied her and they usually offer treatment for her after oen of these "spars". She walked past a women called Shizune and she insisted that she get treated. Shizune was a well-known doctor, second only to Tsunade, and she led ehr into her house. She treated her there and after thanking her, she continues on her way to her lover.

Itachi was just coming home from his daily rounds when he saw his beautiful hime walkign up to him. A smile graze his lips (OOC I know, but hey it's an alternate universe, sorta) Hinata ran up to him and hugged him.

"How was your day my hime?" he asked.

"Oh I had a spar with Kisame.." she trailed off, not wanting to continue and seem weak to her Itachi.

"..." Itachi was raging up inside, but he knew he can't do anything it but feel sorry for her.

* * *

Back at the palace, Kagai was meeting with Hiashi. Kagai had been doing some research on the traditions of teh family and he stumbled upon something that is very interesting.

On page 524, under _Naming the heir/heiress_, it states:

_"If an heir or heiress, happens to go far far away, never to return, or there happens to be a death, the current ruler can name anybody to replace them, but it is suggested that he named one of he next heir in line, but it is not neccessary as occasionally, the next in line may not be ready so the current e4had has the right to choose one who he/she deems best."_

The next in line is either Neji or Hanabi but he considered them "unfit" because although they are stronger than his daughter, they are also kind and gentle, which means they also promised change.

_"Far, far away, then that means if I marry Hinata off to some random stranger, which is within my rights, then Kanai can becoem the next king (_Insert evil laugh here)"

* * *

Hiashi then send a request to the ruler of Sound to offer his daughter to him for an "alliance". The rulelr then came enxt week to talk about the terms of the marraige. After a long and tortuous meeting, the tems were finally agreed upon.

Hiashi then announced it to the village, to the shock of everyone.

"OUr heiress is going to marry the Lord of the Sound Orochimaru to seal and alliance between our two lands!" He said with false happiness, "Unfortunately, she is our heiress, so the replacement I'm going to name is Kagai Hyuga! The wedding will be within the month."

The townspeople were shocked to say the least, Orochimaru was a well-known abuser of his wive**s, **yes wives. He has 17 wives and it's well-known that he phiscally assaults them and rapes them on a daily basis. He was supposed to have 24, but he killed 7 of them during separate times for a variety of reasons. Mostly because he was drunk or because he wasn't pleased with the sex.

Hinata was speechless, she stared dumbly at her father and was scared of what was yet to come. Her fear was stronger than any she felt before, she's have had to face Kisame, Tobi, she had to survive a week without food and she had to spend a whole week alone in the forest. But she had never felt this fear.

* * *

The night before the wedding, Hiashi was out on a meeting and wouldn't be back until the ceremony, so Hinata snuck out and went to the Uchiha complex. The guards saw her and opened the door without question. She walked in to Itachi's room where he was studying different strategys for the defense of the village, Itachi and Shikamaru usually take turns adjusting each other's strategies and today was his turn.

Itachi turned around to see Hinata dressed in an elegant purple kimono with white flowers.

"I-itachi-ku-un, I-i c-an't g-o th-rou-gh with this," she softly sobbed out.

Itachi felt sorry for Hinata, no one should have to go through this torture and he hugged her clsoely to cofort her one last tiem before she would be abused by the hated lord of he sound.

"Itachi-kun, I-i need a favor from you," Hinata softly whispered to him.

"What is it hime, I'd do anything for you."

"I want you to take me, be my first," Hinata squeaked out (very OOC of her o.o)

Itahi was stunned, how can he deflower her before her marraige, that would dishonor her forever.

Sensing his discomfort she continued "I can't let THAT man be my first, he doesn't deserve to deflower any more girls, which is why I want you to take me first, that way he won't have the pleasure of taking me."

Itachi saw the logic behind her words and decided to give her the one last wish he could fulfill for her. He gently kissed her and rummaged his hands through ehr silky smooth hair. Hinata grasped his face within her palms and kissed him back. She felt his tongue lick over her lips, begging for entry. She complied.

Their tongues battled each other for dominance as their way toward the bed. Itachi pinned her onto the bed and slowly loosened her kimono. Hinata watched his hands slowly pull down the top of her kimono exposing her bra. Itachi's manhood was getting hard at the sight of her beautiful breasts. He kissed her face , starting at the forehead, and progressed down toward her jaw. He traced his kisses down to her bra, which he took off and started sucking o her nipples. He licked her stomach while massaging her breasts. Hinata moaned in pleasure as she started to undress Itachi's clothes. She took off his shirt and dug her fingers into her well muscled back.

"TAKE ME NOW ITACHI!!!!!" She screamed in pleasure.

Itachi complied and took off his pants and ripped off the rest of her kimono, exposing her soaking wet panties. He licked her juices for a while and then took off the piece of cloth and started licking her vagina. He then slowly rubbed his hard, erect penis with her vagina. Hinata felt the penetration and was moaning in pleasure, she arched her back and allowed him entry. Itachi started out slow, going in and out, in and out, then he sped up, faster and faster and in one final thrust, he let his juices flow insider her as her juices came at the same time he did. Itachi fell on the bed and watched his hime as his vision blurred and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Hinata POV

"Thanks for our one night Itachi-kun." She kissed him on the lips for one last time adn made sure he was sleeping. Then she got up and dressed. She jumped out of the house and ran thourgh the empty streets to the highest mountain in Konoha village. She looked out and saw the sleeping, peaceful city. She looked up and saw the full moon, shining brightly and proud. The night was clear, beautiful and had a calm spring air to it with a slight breeze cooling her body.

She closed her eyes and walked to the edge of the cliff. She smiled as she walked off the cliff and let gravity do its job, the wind picked up around her, as if trying to save her while she fell closer and closer to the ground.

_"This isn't such a bad way to go, I can think of worse."_ were her final thoughts as she came crashing onto the earth.

* * *

Itachi woke up to find his hime gone. Her clothes were already gone so he assumed she went home to prepare for her "great" wedding. He looked out to see a beautiful sunny day, a day so perfect, you'd think nothing was wrng, but Itachi knew better than that, he knew that this would be his worse day ever, but he would not be prepared for what he will see next.

As Itachi was going to do his morning rounds, he saw a huge crowd gathered around this grassy area that overlooks the mountain. Being curious, he walked over to see Hinata lying very peacefully on the ground, more peaceful than he has ever seen her after the announcenent of her wedding. Itachi cannot believe it, his hime was dead, DEAD! How can this happen? They just had a great night yesteday.

He looked around and saw all of the villigers crying, even the ones that hide their feelings the best, such as her cousin Neji and Shino, one of the officers of the army. Itachi kneeled in front of her corpse and sobbed ncontrollably, a total contrast to his normally cold and emotionless atosphere.

His best friend Shisui came up to him and kneeled with him, trying to comfort him.

"Listen, I know how you feel, we all loved her..." He tried to comfort Itachi, but was unable to finish his sentence because to his surprise Itachi took his sword out of his cover and slit his own throat.

Itachi's body laid down protectively over his beloved hime, as if protecting her from the elements. The people that were gathered there were shocked. On this seemingly perfect day, two of their most respected and loved people had died by their own hand. The false spring day finally showed its true colors, as suddenly rain started to fall and the wind starts to pick up.

On this day, it wasn't only the mortals that were crying......

* * *

So how was it? Good? Bad? Somewhere in between?

I could end this story right here and now and then the ending would be Kagai succeeds to the throne and the peple of Konoha suffer forevermore. Or tell me if you want an epilogue and the ending _may...may..._change to a happier one, or an even worse one. So tell me if you want a epilogue to this story or not.


End file.
